Trapped Beast
by Torieoo
Summary: Sometimes, the person you need is the one you never thought possible. Kat's secret of being a Jinchuriki is tested when the Akatsuki come collecting her & Naruto. After she's taken, will Shikamaru & her friends save her, or will it be someone she never expected, but the person who was supposed to be in her life all along?
1. Reoccurring Dream

**1\. So recently I've been on a Naruto story rampage & I've had this idea for awhile. I hope you guys like it too. This first chapter is basically showing some history of the main character and her friends. The next chapter will divulge into her life. Leave a review please!**

"The same, reoccurring dream…"

She's running. But no matter how much she runs she can never get any closer to the people in front of her. She's inside her house but can't seem to reach the other end of the room. She calls out, but they can't hear her. Her sharp raspy voice is falling on deaf ears. Tears are flowing out of her eyes as she continues trying to catch up. It's no use.

"Mother!" She hollers to the woman in front of her. Her back is turned to her and there's a man standing in front of her with an evil look in his eyes. There's another man lying on the ground in front of her mother. He's out for blood, their blood. She doesn't know why he's doing this.

Another figure runs from behind her, "Grandmother no!" She yells trying to grab a hold of her grandmother's shirt. Her hand falls right through it. She trips and falls onto the ground. She looks up.

He's killing them. Their screams ring through her ears like nails on a chalk board. It's too much to handle so she presses her hands against her ears to get it to stop. It doesn't, it just gets louder and louder. The man looks at her, the same evil look in his eye. His eyes are dark and there's no feeling left in them.

She manages to stand up. Her body is shaking and her hands are suddenly in fists. When did she get so mad? She begins to feel her heart beat faster and soon she's surrounded by an increased amount of chakra. She looks up at the man who's changed his facial expression. He's smiling at her, pleased with what's happening.

"What's happening!?" Her voice echo's through the house. She looks down at her hands that have changed into the shape of white paws and claws. Her eyes grow wide. She begins to feel her entire body changing, "No!" She calls out to the man but he just stands there, "Noooo!"

She opens her eyes as the hints of red fade from her eyes and return to the steel color they usually are. It was that dream again. She's had it every night before the day of the anniversary. It always begins the same and ends the same. She reaches over at her alarm clock. It's only 6:30 in the morning. She looks up at the ceiling.

"He's out there. Coming for me." She says to herself as she sits up and looks over at her dresser. Pictures of her, her mother, her grandparents and her squad are all there.

She stares at the one of her and her mother. She looks just like her except for her hair. That she got from her father. Her deep red hair shined like blood when the moonlight or sunlight hit it. Her eyes were steel but had a twinkle that you could mistake for a diamond.

 _Flashback_

 _"Do I really have to go to this school?" She stares up at her mother who's just smiling. Her blonde hair follows the winds direction._

 _"If you want to become a great ninja someday this is the place to start." She smiles at her daughter knowing the change for her has been hard._

 _She frowns, "I don't know anyone. What if they think I'm weird?" She asks as a flood of students begin pouring into the academy. Her mother laughs._

 _"And so what if they do? It's good to stick out sometimes. You don't want to be like everyone else do you?"_

 _"But I'm not like everyone else mom, no one else has a-"_

 _"Ahem." Her mother says sternly and begins to frown, "You promised never to speak about it." She kneels down beside the young girl, "Just be yourself. I'm sure there is someone in that school who would love to be friends with you."_

 _End Flashback_

She'll never forget that day. It was her first day of school at the academy for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She had already been in the village for three years but had never gotten the chance to make close friends.

When she moved to the Leaf Village she moved in with her grandparents. They were the head of the Kobayashi Clan. Her mother was originally from this village as well. Their family was very close knit with another clan in the village. The Uchiha Clan. She was told of a younger Uchiha entering the academy but never knew who he was until the first day.

She glanced over at the photo that included the youngest Uchiha member, remembering when they first met.

 _Flashback_

 _She walked into Iruka Umino's classroom and looked around. Everyone already knew eachother. There was talking amongst everyone and no one seemed to notice her walk in. She tried to make herself seem scarce when a figure grabbed a hold of her arm._

 _"Hey, you're that girl from the Kobayashi Clan right?" He asked as he held onto her. She looked at him. He had black hair with shimmers of blue and black eyes. She knew he looked familiar just couldn't figure out why._

 _"Uh..yeah." She answered finally as he let go of her. She placed her hand there rubbing it slightly. He put his hand out._

 _"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to finally meet you." He smiled at her as she reached for his extended hand._

 _She smiled back getting a warm feeling inside her, "I'm Kat." She announced. So far her first day was going well._

 _"Want to come sit next to me? I have an open seat."_

 _"Yeah, okay. Thank you!" She exclaimed as he led her to his table._

 _End Flashback_

She shook her head. Those days of friendship had been gone for about five years. It was sad to know the sweet little boy she once knew turned into a monster. He was on a mission for power, leaving not only her but the rest of their squad behind. Her squad was made up of four students instead of three due to the odd number of students that year.

She held the picture of her and her three friends in her hands. It felt like yesterday that they had taken this picture or that she had even become friends with some of them. One of them in particular she had become especially close with. He had been gone for three and a half years training with one of the Sannin and was expected to return to the village soon.

 _Flashback_

 _It was lunchtime. She couldn't find Sasuke anywhere so decided to eat by herself. As she made her way outside a group of kids were standing around talking, "I hear he's a beast. He has a monster inside of him." One of them whispered loud enough so she could hear._

 _She glanced at them, "My parents said not to talk to him." Another kid said. Who was it they were talking about? She looked around and saw a small, blonde haired boy sitting alone on a swing under a tree._

 _Was that the kid they were talking about? He didn't look like whatever they were saying. Then again, neither did she. He looked lonely. Like he needed a friend. She took a deep breath and headed over there. All the other kids heads turned, watching her make her move._

 _"Is this spot taken?" She asked smiling as the young boy looked up at her. He was crying, "Wh-Why are you crying?"_

 _He sniffled and pushed away tears with his arm, "Everybody hates me." He cried as she frowned. She sat herself down next to him and took out her lunch. He watched her._

 _"Here, have some of my lunch. It looks like you forgot yours." She handed him a few rice balls that her mother had sent her with. He took them, eating them slowly._

 _"These are pretty good." He stated as he continued munching away on them. The tears stopped and a small smile appeared on his face._

 _"Thank my mom for that." She laughed, "My name is Kat."_

 _He smirked, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _End Flashback_

They were her first two real friends. As for the other girl in the photo. They didn't become friends until being put into the squad together. It was rough at first, but after awhile they began to click and shortly after became good friends. Their squad leader's name was Kakashi Hatake. A former member of the Anbu Black Ops. She had become close with him through the years, confiding in him about her secret and her life in general. He was looked upon as an older brother.

As the sun came up she looked outside. Businesses were opening for the day which meant she needed to get moving. She pulled on her black shorts that hugged her upper thighs tightly. On her right thigh there was a small leg wrap that held her Shuriken bag. She put on her shirt next. It was black but the trims were all red. The sleeves came down just to her elbows and it hung comfortable on her waist. It came down to her bellybutton, forming a 'V' shape and hugged her upper body. Underneath it was a body wrap covering her chest and her abdomen, however only the chest part is visible. Her Kunai bag sat on her back right pocket. She wore a glove on her right hand but not on her left. She had a type of fishnet material that came just below her knee caps and her shoes rose right above her ankles.

She tied her hair up in a high ponytail but let the sides of her bangs hang out. She picked up her head band and stared it. Her mother, grandmother and grandfather all had one of these and she was proud to be following in their footsteps.

She placed it on her forehead and tied it tightly in the back. Looking at herself in the mirror, "Today, we're one step closer." She turned from the mirror and headed out the door.

Her name is Katsu Kobayashi, Kat for short. She's 17 and a Hidden Leaf Village Chunin. She's the last person in her clan that is still alive. This is her story.


	2. Only the Elder's Know

**So I hope you are liking this story. I went more in depth about her life this chapter. Leave a review with what you thought good or bad!**

 **"Only the Elder's know…."**

Memories of that day flooded her mind as she walked towards the Memorial Stone. To pay visit to her deceased family members. It was a tradition for her now. She almost never went there unless it was on this day. If she didn't, it was rare.

It was the anniversary of her mother, grandmother and grandfather's death. They were murdered in cold blood right in front of her eyes. Her reoccurring dream was real. She was running toward her mother but froze when she realized who was standing in front of her. Her father. He was killing them. She did try to get her grandmother to not go towards him but it was no use. He left her alive because he said she would be 'valuable in the future'. She was only seven. To this day she still doesn't know why he killed the only people she loved.

She was originally born into the Village Hidden in the Rain. Her father was from there and her mother moved from the Leaf village after they fell in love and got married. When she was three, the Hidden Stone Village launched an attack on the Hidden Rain with a 'secret weapon'. It was the Five Tailed Beast. Her father was an experienced ninja and everyone looked to him for answers. They knew they couldn't defeat it with their skills alone so they looked to him for a solution.

It was then that he turned cold and heartless, at least she thought that's when it happened. He took his only child, his daughter, and sealed the beast inside his little girl.

Flashback

"Katsu!" He called as the rain increased. She stood under a tree nearby watching the destruction take place. The beast was enormous.

It resembled a white horse with a dolphin head. It had two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front. It had red eyes that frightened her when it looked towards her.

"Katsu quick! I need you!" Her father called again to her. She was scared to get killed by the beast but also scared her father, who she loved so much, would be killed if she didn't help him.

She ran over to her father as he cradled her in his arms, "What is it father?" She asked looking up at him. The rain dripped off the top of his nose as he looked down at her.

"Katsu you're the only one who can save the village. But I need you to do something for me. Can you do that?"

She hesitated, "I don't know…I'm scared."

His facial expression softened, "Trust me…nothing bad will happen to you. I promise. It's for the good of the village." He smiled at her easing her worries.

She nodded, "Okay. I'll do it."

End Flashback

A tear fell down her face as she continued walking to her destination. She felt so betrayed for believing her father would do something so vile to her. He trapped a beast inside of her. Wasn't a father's job to protect his child? Not harm her. She thought he loved her but wasn't so sure anymore. She knew one thing though….she didn't have any love for that many anymore. Only hatred.

She learned later on from the Third Hokage that he would be after it in the future, for the group he was a part of. It was called the 'Akatsuki'. They were looking for ones like her. Ones with a trapped beast inside of them. They wanted all nine, to make the Ten Tails reappear and have total control.

They had already gotten to Gaara, leader of the Sand Village. It was only a matter of time before they got to her and Naruto. Naruto was the only person who truly knew how it felt to have a demon inside of them. He knew her pain of feeling misunderstood and alone. He had no family and she didn't anymore either. They had a special bond that only increased after Sasuke left. It was just them now.

Her mentor, Kakashi, had been training with her these past few years. He wanted to make sure that if she was to harness the Five Tails power, it wouldn't take over. So far, she had done a good job of only using some it. She was already super strong to begin with from the training done with Sakura and Tsunade, but with the Five Tails power in her hand as well, she could break anything apart in a matter of seconds.

She hadn't told Kakashi of her plan to find her father and murder him. It drove her to be able to use the beast's powers without it taking over. She was almost like Sasuke in a way. They were both out for blood for the same reasons. She however, didn't turn to a villain to get the power she needed.

"Deep in thought?" A voice filled her ears breaking her out of her daze. She looked over at the male walking next to her. It was Shikamaru Nara. With Naruto gone training and Sasuke missing, she found new friends. Shikamaru had become one of them. He didn't know everything about her but he knew enough. He raised his eyebrow at her. They had become quite close despite not telling him everything about her. She appreciated his friendship and he really liked her. She found him attractive but wasn't interested in pursuing a romantic relationship right now.

"You could say that." She answered. She didn't say anything else to him. He frowned slightly. He knew what this day meant to her and had been warned by Sakura that she would be cut off from everyone. No one should be alone on a day like this. That's what friends are for.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked watching her facial expression. It looked focused and as if she was thinking of something important. She looked at him with a slight smile. He knew it was fake.

"Actually, I sort of just want to be by myself if that's okay. I'll see you later." He stopped walking and she kept going. He sighed continuing to watch her. He would never know her pain. He had both of his parents.

The memorial stone as peaceful and quiet. She would sit there for hours at a time just staring at it, thinking of the old memories with her mother. They were best friends. She kept to herself mostly after their deaths. That's why becoming friends with other people, like Shikamaru, was important to her. She wanted to break out of her shell and enjoy other people's company. But she was afraid that her father would kill anyone close to her, like last time.

"Well mom," She sighed after sitting down and getting comfortable, "Another year has gone by. I can't believe it's been ten years. I miss you more than anything." Her voice began to get shaky and she could feel a lump in her throw like she was trying to swallow a rock. A few tears formed in her eyes, "It never gets easier."

Wiping a few tears away a shadow appeared next to her and another figure was sitting beside her. She glanced over at him with tear filled eyes. It was Naruto smiling at her. She let out a breath, "Thought maybe you could use a friend." He smiled widely at her again and she nodded.

"When did you get back?"

"Just now actually. I ran into Shikamaru, he said you were heading here. You don't have to be alone on this day you know. We're all here for you."

"I know. But being alone is easier. I can't bare to lose someone close to me again. I can't do it." Her voice was shaky, "That's why I was never really friends with anyone. I can't handle having the people I care about ripped away from me again."

Naruto put his arm around her, "You can't let fear control you. I didn't know your mother…but from what you've told me I think she'd want you to live your life for you. Not for fear of him."

"I'm just scared. They're coming for us. Even him. I don't know when but I know it's going to be soon."

Naruto looked at the stone, "I know. But until then, be a 17 year old. You should be having fun with your friends and dating."

She let out a small laugh, "That sounds like something my mother would say." She got up and took one last look at the Stone before turning away. Naruto followed beside her.

He laughed, "I'm sure she would pick up on your crush anyway." He winked at her, "Shikamaru?"

"What? No way." She played it off but then paused and stopped walking, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Always. Is this about Shikamaru?"

She sighed, "Sort of." She looked around before dragging him into the woods where they used to train together, "I do sort of like him." Naruto's face spread into a grin as she continued, "But we'll never be anything."

"Why not? I know the guy's lazy but I'm sure if you give a good kick in the pants he'll get a move on."

"It's not that," She shook her head, "There's something only the Elder's in the Village know. My family wanted to keep it on a low profile for both of us."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "You remember how I told you that my family and the Uchiha's were really close?" Naruto shook his head yes, "Well before I was born, they made an agreement that two of their children would be married. Their son and my mother's daughter when I turned 18."

"Like an arranged marriage?" He asked as she nodded, "Does Sakura know about this? Because if she finds out you're marrying Sasuke she might just freak out."

"It's not Sasuke." She through her teeth, "It's Itachi."

"What?!" He shouted as she tried to get him to shut up, "How can you marry Itachi!?"

"You think I want to? I thought maybe after both our clans were murdered it wouldn't matter anymore. But a few days ago one of the Elder's called me for a meeting. My 18th birthday is approaching and they wanted to make sure I knew the agreement still stood."

"That doesn't make any sense though. Itachi is a Rogue ninja, how would they allow you to marry him?"

"Lady Tsunade tried to fight it but they don't care. Whether Itachi is Rogue or not, when he comes for me. I have to go. And with the Akatsuki on our trails, they said there's a very high possibility he will come. That's why I can never have a relationship with Shikamaru. I'm terrified they'll kill him."

"No you aren't," Naruto's fists clenched tightly, "I'm not letting him. Let the Elder's try and stop me." Kat looked afraid. She didn't need him unleashing the Nine Tails over this.

"Maybe they'll kill me before he gets the chance."

As they stood there, Kiba came running up to them. He looked out of breath, as though he had been running for hours, "Come quick!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as the pair went to meet him and Akamaru, "What's happening?"

"The village has been invaded. We're on a Level 1 emergency alert. Some of the Genin have started the evacuation."

"Invaded?" Kat asked, "By who?"

Kiba, still breathing heavily, looked at the both of them with a worried look, "The Akatsuki."


	3. She's Missing

**Leave a review! [:**

 **Chapter 3: She's Missing**

They both froze. Kat felt the air in her body escape as fear took over. Her heart began to pound and she got the most anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach she wanted to throw up. Naruto looked over at her. He was ready for this day, it's what they'd been training for. When he saw her he thought she was in a trance. She didn't move.

"You guys coming? We need to help with the evacuation. Kakashi Sensi and them are trying to hold them off." Kiba called as Kat refocused and began to run after him.

"Kat? You alright? You look terrified back there." Naruto asked trying to keep his pace with her. She didn't look at him.

"I am terrified." She said back not saying anything back to him after that. They followed Kiba to the Hokage's office. Shikamaru and the rest of the teams were already there. Kat could see explosions and debris flying in the distance. Her eyes got wide.

"Good, you're all here." She said in a panicked voice, "The evacuations have started. Hinata, Shino and Neji, you three go assist Kakashi and the others at the gate. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, scope out the south end of the village, make sure there aren't any Akatsuki lurking there. Tenten, Lee and Kiba, go to the east side of the village and find anyone you need to bring back."

They all nodded and Shikamaru looked at Kat. She was paler than ever and she was trembling. She caught his eye and looked up at him, "Be careful?" She asked as he nodded leaving the room.

"Sakura, get down to the medical team and start prepping. I can only imagine how many injured we'll have." Tsunade instructed. When it was just her, Naruto and Kat she spoke again, "Alright, we need to work out a strategy."

"He's gonna kill me." Kat cried trying to hold back tears. Even her voice was trembling, "Both of us."

"Which is exactly why we need to get you both out of the village." She said folding her arms.

"What!?" Naruto shouted, "No way! I've been gearing up for this fight for a long time."

"There isn't any other option. You two are valuable to them. It's the entire reason why they're here. Once they see neither of you are here, they'll hunt somewhere else. It'll buy us some time before they come back."

Kat swallowed hard. There was a huge lump in her throat, "We can't just leave." She protested. Naruto looked over at her. He was sure she'd want out as fast as she could, "They'll kill anyone who is in their way. This village is our home. These people here are our family. We can't run away and let them deal with it."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Tsunade asked looking between the two of them. She had a bad feeling about letting them stay in the village.

Kat glanced at Naruto. There was a new formed confidence in her, "We fight. Whether it's together or not. We need to let the village know we're not going anywhere. No one else besides the Elders, Kakashi sensi, you and Naruto know about me. If I leave, they'll figure it out."

Tsunade sighed, "I suppose you're right. But neither of you are strong enough to control the beasts that are inside of you. What happens if it comes out? Kakashi nor Jiraiya will be able to stop you if they aren't around."

Kat looked at Naruto again. She knew what she wanted to say but wasn't sure if Naruto would be on board, "Then hand me over to the Akatsuki."

Both Tsunade and Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you crazy? You'd be willing to go with them!?" Naruto shouted.

"What other choices do we have? I'm dead whether it comes out by my doing or if they extract it from me! At least this way they can do what they please with it."

"And give them a step closer to unleashing the Ten Tails? What kind of choice is that?"

"They'll never get Naruto," Kat stated. He looked up at her. He always deep down felt insecure about being the first one caught, "He's got more fight in him than anyone I know, even myself. He'll never let them take him or that thing."

Tsunade pondered, "We'll make sure it doesn't come to that. Now, I'm giving you strict orders: Naruto, you find Jiraiya and stick by his side. At least if you're in reach he can get to you. Kat, Kakashi is at the north gate. There are already Akatsuki members there, but with him there they'll have a harder time getting to you. Don't do anything stupid. I need to go meet with the Elders."

"Promise me you'll be okay." Naruto said firmly as they went to split ways, "You're the only one who understands me. We're in this together, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay." He went to turn away when she spoke again, "Naruto?"

"Kat?" He asked. She ran to him hugging him tightly. He knew why. He knew that there was a potential of her possibly sacrificing herself. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew it was possible.

"See you later." She concluded running towards the North gate. He watched until she was out of distance and then headed to find his sensi.

After hours of meeting with the Elders and keeping a count of how many people had been evacuated and the status of every ninja down or almost down, Tsunade knew it was time for her to play her part in this battle. She needed to check and make sure Kat and Naruto were where they should have been.

At the north gate, Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka and several other shinobi were reaching their limit. Tsunade scanned the area. She didn't see Kat, "Kakashi!" She called to him, "Where is Kat?"

He looked puzzled, "Kat? Was she supposed to be here?" He called back to her worried, "You mean she isn't with you or Naruto?" She got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She took off to find the other groups and ask around if she was there.

"You mean she's missing?" Shikamaru asked with a worried expression. Hinata's group hadn't seen her since being in the office, and Kiba had been busy getting people to safety to notice if she was around.

"Appears to be the case." Tsunade answered as she set off to find Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Naruto, Kat didn't come with you did she? Kakashi made it known she never made her presence there." Tsunade said running up to them.

"A Leaf village shinobi is missing?" Jiraiya, "Why would they take an innocent ninja? It isn't like them."

Tsunade sighed, "She's of value to them," She began. Naruto began shouting at her not to say anything, "She's the Five Tails."

Jiraiya's face went stone and his eyes grew wide, "Then they got one of their prize targets. We need to find her as quick as possible."


	4. She's a Jinchuriki

**Leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **Chapter 4: She's a Jinchuriki**

She's being carried, but she doesn't feel like she's alive. It's like she's floating, but to where? Everything is black, like her eyes were taped shut or there's something over them. She feels weightless. Where is she going? How did this happen? She never saw it coming.

The person carrying her feels her move slightly on his shoulder. He knows she's waking up and the thing he gave her is wearing off. They're close to where they need to be, but if she figures it out, she'll freak. He doesn't want to hurt her, but he knows if he doesn't do something soon they'll know he's turned on them.

She groaned and without thinking he spoke, "It'll be okay." He said. His words rang through her mind like a dream. _It'll be okay. It'll be okay._ What was going to be okay? She was so out of it…but his voice sounded so familiar.

Back at the Leaf, once word spread that Kat had been taken, the Akatsuki retreated, leaving the shinobi to deal with the aftermath. Dozens of ninja were in the hospital and the medical team was running around trying to take care of them all. One medical ninja down was a bigger loss then they thought.

Lady Tsunade called for an emergency meeting with the remaining shinobi who were alright, "We need a plan and we need one fast. Not much time is left." She began.

"Time for what?" Asuma asked, "Lady Tsunade what is going on? Why are we all here? Isn't one of our shinobi missing?"

She nodded, "Yes, Kat is missing." There were a bunch of gasps and whispering among them, "And it is imperative that we get her back, _alive_."

"They're going to kill her?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto. He was quiet and kept his head down, "Why aren't you freaking out about this? Don't you care?"

"Sakura chill out will you?" Shikamaru said calmly. Everyone else's worrying would make him worry and he needed to stay calm.

"We don't know if they've killed her yet…but it's coming." Tsunade answered. She glanced at the Elder's who shook their heads disapprovingly, "There's a reason,"

"Don't do it Tsunade, we agreed to never tell the village." One of them said. She ignored them.

"They have a right to know. One of their own is captured and awaiting to be murdered. If they're going to go after her, they need to understand why time is crucial."They stayed quiet as she went on looking at the crowd, "Kat isn't like the rest of you. But one of you. Like Naruto, she is a Jinchuriki."

Everyone's eyes grew wide, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, "Which one?" Asuma asked considering no one else could get the question out.

"The Five Tails." She answered simply, "Which is why we need to get her back immediately. Not only will they be killing her, but they'll be one step closer to releasing the Ten Tails. I need a well formed group to go and do this mission. Like I said, it's imperative."

"Count me out." Kiba said leaning in his chair, "There's no way I'm risking my life for one of those again."

" _One of those_?" Sakura asked looking over at him, "Did you forget your friend Naruto is 'one of those'?"

"That's different. We all _knew_ about who Naruto was. Kat lied to us, to all of us. Why should we be sticking our necks out for her? How do we know she didn't willing go and give herself up to them?"

Naruto shot his head up, "Are you dumb? Why would she willingly give herself up knowing they're going to kill her? She knew the risks of fighting alongside all of you and so did I. But no one would think twice if it was me…and because the entire village already knew? It's not something to be proud of….having these monsters inside of us. She saw how differently I was looked at….by all of you. It's not her fault for trying to save herself from some form of hatred."

"Thank you Naruto," Tsunade said, "Kiba, if you don't want to go then fine, you can stay here and help remove debris and rebuild the parts of the village that are damaged." Kiba scoffed at her, "Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, you take Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee and see if you can find her-"

"What!?" Naruto shouted, "And what about me? Am I supposed to sit here on my hands while they're out looking and fighting?"

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, this is a no joke mission for you to go run around and fight. We need to be strategic. You're too much of a liability."

"Me? I'm the strongest one out of those guys! No offense, but I can hold my own against any Akatsuki member." He protested. She sighed again. Kakashi nodded once in the background towards the Hokage.

"Fine. But if you get out of hand or goof off too much, you'll be sent straight back here. Got it?" She asked as he nodded, "Alright then, get going!"


End file.
